


Away from You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg's only been gone a few days, but it feels like forever





	Away from You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).



It had only been eleven days, five hours and thirty-seven minutes, but Mycroft was trying not to pace as he listened for the sound of Greg’s car in his driveway. Normally he was the one who was gone for extended periods, when was so wrapped up in his work that he didn’t have much time to miss Greg.

But this time it was Greg who had been gone, dealing with some family business in France. No reason for Mycroft to go. And he’d found it was harder to wait then he’d anticipated. Halfway through he’d nearly ordered a plane and gone to seek out Greg, but he knew it wouldn’t be appreciated.

Eleven days, five hours and thirty-nine minutes since he’d seen Greg last, Mycroft heard his car pull up. He fidgeted with his suit, trying to act like he hadn’t been pacing in his foyer for nearly the last hour.

Greg rang the bell, thought he had a key. He hadn’t quite moved in yet, so it made sense that he wouldn’t treat Mycroft’s house as his own. Mycroft counted to 30 so it wouldn’t seem as if he was standing right there, then moved to let him in.

Grinning, Greg stepped forward and pulled Mycroft into a hug. Mycroft tugged him into the house and closed the door, giving him a kiss.

“I brought wine,” said Greg, presenting a bottle.

“Excellent. I’ve got dinner ready. How was the travel?” Mycroft led Greg into the kitchen, feeling an odd frisson of nervousness, as if it wasn’t quite real that Greg was back in his house.

“Fine. Everything went like we expected. Next time I go out there I want to bring you.”

“I’d be delighted,” said Mycroft, honestly, getting a pair of wine glasses.

Greg set the wine down and pulled Mycroft into another kiss. “I know you missed me. I half expected you to show up two days in.”

“I considered it,” admitted Mycroft. “I must admit I have grown rather used to having you here.”

“I know I have,” Greg stole one more gentle kiss. “Dinner, and you can tell me whatever you can that I missed.”

They sat down and made small talk and Mycroft gradually relaxed as they talked and ate and sipped their wine. Greg tangled his feet with Mycroft’s under the table.

They finished dinner with pieces of chocolate cake from Mycroft’s favorite bakery. Mycroft leaned over and kissed Greg, tasting the frosting on his lips. “I am glad you’re home.”

Greg smiled at him and covered Mycroft’s hand with his own. “I could move in, if you wanted.”

“Actually, Gregory,” said Mycroft, getting to his feet and taking his hand. “I had another question for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Bring the wine.” Greg picked up the bottle and glasses. Mycroft led him through the house. He’d been considering this, though he hadn’t really planned on doing it today. But it was time, he knew that as certainly as he knew the fates of some small countries.

Pushing open the door he entered the study. It was his favorite room in the house, full of the smell of old books, the comfortable chairs by the fire, the rug that thankfully could never reveal any secrets.

Greg laughed a little as Mycroft gently pushed him into his usual chair. “Couldn’t ask whatever it is in the kitchen?”

“No.” Mycroft was glad Greg was tired from the journey, otherwise he would have guessed by now. While Greg was distracted with pouring them each a fresh glass he went to the desk and opened a drawer, then the locked compartment within. He took a breath as he picked up the small velvet box and slipped it into his pocket.

Greg looked up as Mycroft stepped back over, smiling gently at him.

Mycroft took another breath and went down on one knee. Greg’s eyes widened. “Mycroft?”

Reaching out, Mycroft took Greg’s hand. “I love you,” he said, the carefully prepared words all but vanishing from his head. He swallowed hard and gathered his thoughts. “I’ve never needed anyone, Gregory. But I need you. When you’re away from me for an hour, I feel it. When you kiss me I crave a thousand more. When you touch me I never want to stop. Will you marry me?”

Greg looked stunned, tears in his eyes. “God, Mycroft. Yes. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Mycroft pulled the box from his pocket and took out the plain silver ring, sliding it onto Greg’s finger. Greg leaned forward and pulled him up into his lap, kissing him, holding him as if he’d never let go. “I love you too,” said Greg.

“Let’s get married on your family land. A small ceremony.”

“Alright.” Greg gave him another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Egmon73 for bookjunkiecat


End file.
